


Разочаровались

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Suicide, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Двое разочаровавшихся в жизни встретились на крыше...
Kudos: 2





	Разочаровались

**Author's Note:**

> АХТУНГ! Автор не одобряет суицид.

«Как же бесит...»  
Вон там, около ларька, равнодушный толстяк уничтожает с лица Земли только что купленную шаверму. А на другой стороне улицы по тротуару топает маленькая девочка. И ревет во весь голос.   
«Ну хоть кому-то еще кроме меня плохо...»   
Однако засранка замечает что-то или кого-то впереди и несется к этому кому-то или чему-то громко смеясь. И где еще секунду назад хлеставшие слезы? Забыты и обиды и неприятности, ведь детская память совсем короткая и почти беззлобная.  
«Жаль, но моя память уже не детская...»  
А вон, внизу, прямо подо мной гладкие отполированные булыжники внутреннего дворика. Я впиваюсь пальцами в край крыши, одной рукой удерживая увесистый бинокль. Морской, недаром так увеличивает, что даже оброненный прохожим пятак видно. Хороший бинокль. Надо будет оставить его на крыше, вдруг кому-нибудь приглянется. Не пропадать же добру.  
— Салют, – резко говорят за моей спиной. Я вздрагиваю и чуть не выпускаю из рук тот самый прибор, которым только что восхищался. Отодвинувшись от края, сердито оглядываюсь.  
У чердачного окна сидит один из жильцов этого дома. Немец-мигрант из четвертого подъезда. Я с ним не особо знаком. Интересно, что он тут делает?  
— Привет, – смотрю серьёзно, с легким вызовом прищуривая глаза. Пасмурная погода окрашивает этот гадкий мир оттенками серого, но даже она не может притупить кровавую алость немецких глаз, которые вспыхивают огнями, отражая чадящий кончик сигареты. – Дышишь свежим воздухом? – спрашиваю с легкой иронией, ибо какой тут воздух – сплошной дым.  
— Типа того, — безразлично скалится немец, жестами предлагая мне сесть рядом и присоединится. Сажусь. Прикуриваю протянутую сигарету, морщусь – гадко, но наплевать. Сперва сидим молча, потом незаметно вступаем в беседу. Давно я так ни с кем не говорил обо всём на свете. Почему-то сильно тянет откровенничать, но я сдерживаюсь: кто знает, как этот немец-альбинос отреагирует?  
Во время разговора слежу за его мимикой, жестами, манерой произношения, и вдруг понимаю – мы в одной лодке. Я словно смотрю в зеркало и читаю в нем : «бесит гадкий мир» — те же интонации. Тот же равнодушный, потухший взгляд. И та же дрожь пальцев. Нет, не та. Мои пальцы дрожат от предвкушения, а его – от страха.  
— Знаешь, — после минутной паузы задумчиво произносит немец, туша сигарету о кровельный лист, — я всегда хотел стать птицей. Чайкой там, или альбатросом. Орлом. Чтоб летать выше всех, и чтоб никто меня не достал и крылья мне не отор...  
Откровенную тираду прерывает рев мобильника. Не моего, свой я дома оставил. Немец ковыряется в кармане, вынимает трубку, хмыкает, глянув на экран, и нажимает связь. «Алло, Гилберт!» — встревоженно вопит мобильник голосом испуганной девушки.  
— Элизабет... – нежно отвечает альбинос трубке и тем же голосом добавляет, — Пошла к чёрту, – и давит отбой. Пускает мобилу ехать по скату крыши, где та упирается в бортик.  
— Гилберт значит, – я протягиваю руку, — Иван.  
Мы обмениваемся рукопожатием. Молчим. Потом Гилберта прорывает наболевшее:  
— Да она мне с моим двоюродным братцем изменила, тварь. Я, естессно, поднял бучу, а она мне: «Ну и что? Тебе жалко? Иди, убейся!» А я такой: «Да? Ну,ну...» и ушел. Пусть их теперь совесть мучает, козлов...  
Чем я могу утешить его? Подбодрить? Это я-то, тот, у кого и своих бед по горло? Я мог лишь свои страдания облегчить, вылив их на этого парня, случайно попавшегося под руку. Рассказать, как мою мать убили бандиты, когда она возвращалась вечером домой? Рассказать, как младшую сестренку упекли в дурку за попытку отмстить убийцам? Рассказать, как со мной разругалась старшая сестра и покинула родной дом, оставив меня одного? Рассказать, что на работе прикапываются все от мала до велика, даже уборщик Райвис? Рассказать, что прямо на моих глазах какая-то сволочь сбила машиной моего кота и даже не остановилась? Рассказать, что кто-то с корнем вырвал мой единственным подсолнух из палисадника? Рассказать, наконец, как я избил соседа сверху его же водопроводной трубой, выдернув ее из стены, за то, что он на протяжении трех месяцев каждый день меня затапливал? Рассказать, что теперь меня ждет повестка в суд?  
— Не переживай ты так... – сдавленным шепотом прошу я немца. Тот отнимает руки от лица и глядит на меня своими еще больше покрасневшими глазами.  
— Ты здесь за тем же, зачем и я? – хрипит он. Я кладу бинокль на скат, и он съезжает, остановившись рядом с мобильником.  
— Да. Стать птицей, – я поднимаюсь на ноги. Теперь мир не серый – закат окрасил тучи на западе и стены домов в алый. Главный цвет моего товарища по несчастью. Который вдруг, схватившись за мою руку, вскакивает и становится рядом.  
— Давай вместе?! – отрывисто не то спрашивает, не то велит немец. Я лишь киваю.

Мы стояли на бортике крыши шестнадцатиэтажки. Наверно, с земли мы казались бы двумя огненными статуями на серокаменном обелиске, но во дворике не было зрителей, которые с восхищением, отвращением и беспредельным ужасом смотрели бы на нас. Мы держались за руки, словно перед входом в сказку, а ветер колыхал концы моего шарфа и полы распахнутой куртки Гилберта. И плевать, что вместо сказки нас ждет ад.  
Мы посмотрели друг на друга и, не сговариваясь, разом шагнули. Две птицы. Со сломанными крыльями.

И плевать, что подумают спецслужбы, соскребая с булыжников наши трупы. Ведь это лишь гадкие мысли людей этого гадкого мира, да?


End file.
